


47

by Ijustneededanewname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: idk what the fuck this is but its here, levi discovers that he's some superhero shit and idk, shit from survey-corps-rookie who decided to delete her blog, superhero shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustneededanewname/pseuds/Ijustneededanewname





	47

There's one place that's regularly visited more by him than the liquor store on the corner of his block; the underground club that has a thriving night life in the front and a betting club in the back where the bets can range from watching horse races on a big screen to screaming for one fighter to get up when the other knocks him down. 

It's a grimy place, Levi can feel the atmosphere change when he steps through the doorway from the bar into the betting shop in the back. Its where the rodents run free, human and animal. 

Water drips freely and there's nothing but thin tape keeping people from crossing into the room absolutely filled to the brim with black mold. Levi can smell it when he walks past it, but he doesn't stay to look inside. Something lives in there with it, and its beginning to form its own kind of race deep inside the mold and the void of blackness its becoming. 

The highest he's been paid for a fight is a couple hundred thousand, and that was a few years ago when he first addressed himself on the scene as a fighter run by rage and spite for everything that breathed around him. 

He was one of the highest paid fighters, but still it was rarely enough to pay rent and bills together. Levi didn't live in one of the richest places, but he wasn't gliding through the slum either. He was better off than most he watched get pummeled into nothing by men jacked on steroids and coke with bigger egos than dicks and brains. 

Levi's fist connects with the back of the other fighter's ear and the other slumps to the floor almost immediately. He watches the other fall before stepping back, yells and shouts, both happy and victorious with disappointed screams mixed within. His wrist is grabbed and his hand his pulled above his head.

Levi just wants to get the wrapping off of his knuckles and get back into his shirt to go home. 

There's a room in the back where fighters change. It's looks like it used to be a broom closet but instead the wall was broken down to connect with the bathroom next door. Levi changes into his sweatpants after his fight, running his eyes over the part of the wall where the two walls used to intersect before pulling on his shoes. 

He zips his jacket up before walking out, pulling his bag on over his shoulders as he begins to exit. 

Something grabs the handle on the back of his bag and Levi looks over his shoulder, giving himself a split second to respond. His hand wants to come up but its the guard of one of the men that runs the club, beckoning him onwards.

He keeps himself from breaking the other's teeth in for now as he begins to follow him in through the audience members of his fight into the club, where some electronic music shakes the drinks and the walls, lights flashing around him as he follows the guard through. 

Levi rubs his nose, feeling a bone wanting to come back out of place as he follows the guard up a flight of stairs to a door above the dance floor and party goers. 

It has VIP across the front in large letters, and a window on the wall to watch the dance floor and DJ booth below. The door swings open and Levi is pushed inside, seeing men in bad fitting suits with various bags of coke and other types of uppers laid around them. 

Fake looking cigars are being lit between chapped and dry lips by hands lined with big gold rings, investigative eyes watching him past the matches and the thick air of smoke in the air. 

He pushes his hands into the pockets of his hoodie jacket and simply waits. 

Someone pulls his hood off and he glares through the thick air of smoke at them, but they walk past knowing he can't touch them in this room. 

''Have some respect, boy.''

Boy. 

As if he wasn't in his late twenties, pushing thirties, still having fist fights in some dingy club for the bragging rights of old men who pay off cops debts and make them work under them for half the price a good criminal would have. 

''Do you know who manages you?'' he's asked. 

''I do.'' he responds. 

Each of the men pause before a laughter erupts around him, the one who asked biting down on the end of his cigar to keep from losing himself completely. 

''Sure... You can believe that. But I can prove to you that you really don't,  _Levi Ackerman_.''

A thick accent slathers itself over his last name and his first thought is  _does he even deserve to have that name in his mouth?_

''I manage you. You fight in my club.''

Levi doesn't respond. 

''The money you earn goes through me and I can keep you from getting it as easily as I can have you killed.'' he leans forward and taps the ash off onto the tray, standing up and taking in a deep breath. ''You're a good fighter. I'm glad you're fighting in my club. But for once, you will lose.''

His eyebrows pull together. 

''Your next fight, third round in, you'll fall and I'll give you all of the money you've earned over the last ten years. Now leave.''

He's grabbed by the back of his jacket and pushed out towards the stairway, shoved out of their way. 

Levi smacks the hand that grabbed him before angrily stomping down the stairs towards the entrance to get the fuck out of the sweat smelling air. 

City sewer smell doesn't help, but it begins to rain on his walk home and starts to drown out the piss smell lining the sidewalks. Levi walks past the drug famous alley right up towards the front entrance of his building. He stops when he notices the door has been kicked open but someone else is being dragged down the steps instead of him. 

Levi quickly heads towards his apartment and locks the door, setting a chair under the doorknob before shrugging his bag off. His apartment looks completely different to the rest of the building and the neighborhood. He cleans it regularly, and when he smokes, if he smokes, he does it out on the fire escape. If its raining he'll have an umbrella out with him.

No one steps into his apartment dirty, but only one visitor ever came in his apartment dirty and left alive. 

It was the gray cat he made friends with by sharing his old KFC meal with it, sitting on the fire escape with it when he locked himself out in the midst of a thunderstorm. It gladly ate away at the chicken and Levi gave it the biscuit that was practically inedible. 

It shit on his floor, but Levi gave it a home. 

He opens his window after he kicks off his shoes and lets the cat it, catching it and drying it before letting it out to check that the apartment was still the same way as it had left it. Levi steps over it to get to the refrigerator, getting the can of cat food out and a plate before spooning some of it out onto the plate. 

The cat hops onto his counter and Levi pushes the plate to it before pushing the can back into the fridge and walking towards the bathroom.

He examines the injuries he suffered, slipping his jacket off and watching as the scrape he suffered on his forearm begins to heal from the wrist all the way up to the elbow. Levi runs his hand over it and feels the hair grow back quickly before he looks down. 

The scrape doesn't look to have ever been there. 

Levi stares down at it and clenches his arm, looking back into the mirror. 

He discovered his fun little specialty when he was seventeen and got cut with a knife in a back alley after he resorted to fighting instead of smoking. It went up from his jaw all the way to his eyebrow, having been quick across his eye. He was forced to watch his wound bleed in the reflection of a puddle but both he and his attacker watched it heal all the way up, the blood having simply dripped away as the wound closed itself and smoothed over. Levi had a cut in the hair of his eyebrow hair from it but he ignored it after watching his attacker pass out from shock. 

His wound only healed with fast speed if they were minor, or at least not too deep. Paper cuts hurt for a second but soon they were gone, burns from cooking were nothing anymore, and quick punches in fights caused nothing but a split second of pain before they were simply blunt hits. 

Levi couldn't heal himself in the middle of the fight, not because he wasn't able to but because he knew if his specialty was discovered that he would in deeper shit with not just the world's underground but instead with the government and police. 

-

He wakes up with the cat meowing loudly at his bedroom door, Levi's eyes fluttering around the room. 

It's been two weeks since the fight and since he was told he was going to go down in his next one. Now someone's slamming on the door calling for him, his phone is ringing, and the cat is screaming. 

If Levi trusts anything, he trusts a cats instincts. 

He reaches behind the nightstand and pulls the duct tape off, the handle of his pistol feeling heavy and strong in his palm before he stands and grabs his phone, moving silently across the floor towards the door. 

The cat grows silent and instead makes its way to the top of his refrigerator to hide and sit silently to watch, ears low and eyes blown wide. 

He stares at it before looking through the peephole at the man on the other side of his door. He recognizes some guys from the club and one he hasn't seen before, one dressed in heavy chains and a thick leather jacket with fur on the inside. He's texting on his phone before lifting it to his ear again. 

Levi's phone goes off in his palm and he slowly moves the chair from the doorknob, still watching through the peephole before he answers the call. 

''Yo, this Levi?''

He doesn't respond, just watches the man on the other side of the door glance up to his peephole and sigh heavily. 

''Listen man, I'm supposed to fight you in our next fight. I just wanted to talk quick s'all.''

He watches for a while longer without speaking. 

''You got some fucking reason why you're not reason?''

''Make your babysitters leave.'' 

The guy looks up in surprise then looks between each of the men around him, laughing gently and motioning the guys to leave. 

''Give them your weapons.''

He rolls his eyes and begins to pull a gun from his belt, handing it over to one of the men.''

''All of them.'' Levi mutters. 

He watches as the man looks right at the peephole and pulls a switchblade from his belt as well as another gun. He pushes them into the hands of his guards before holding his palms up to the peephole. 

Levi rests on his heels and checks the magazine of his gun before hanging up the call and slowly unlocking the door, stepping away and walking into his kitchen. The door opens and the man looks over, seeing Levi. 

''You're one careful mother fucker man.''

He holds the gun silently in the drawer he's opened, watching the other over the counter. 

''You know what you're supposed to do right?'' The man presents himself properly. He's wearing as many overly expensive articles of clothing as one can put together, as well as large gold earrings. ''You dive, I win, we both get that cash and we split man.''

Levi nods, watching in his silence.

The other smiles, happy with the plan. 

''Don't forget, man. The fifteenth.''

The other waves and leaves the apartment, shutting the door behind himself with a big smile still spread across his face.

Levi moves quickly to lock the door again and bring the chair towards the knob, looking through the peephole. The men are gone, the cat isn't hissing anymore, and Levi can put the gun back. 

He keeps clinging to it for the next couple hours. 

-

The gym is mainly empty except for the seventy something guy reliving his past in the corner with weights as Levi repeatedly hits and kicks a punching bag that's been duct taped back in place a multitude of times before. 

His mind is on the fight he's supposed to apparently dive in, the one that he's supposedly going to get all of his money from and leave a rich man. He knows how that group of men works, he knows how all of them work and how its going to end for him. He's not going to get that cash, and he's also not going to leave out of there without being beat half to death if he does dive. The moment he leaves that club someone's going to be pissed that their bet on him was wasted on some other guy who beat him a fight of luck. 

 Levi pauses and stops the bag from swinging back and forth, stopping to breathe. His eyes look over the gym towards the man who's still strenuously trying to lift the weights in the corner. 

He finds himself in the back of the club with excited screams and shouts echoing  from every corner of the building for the upcoming fight. Every part of the building is dedicated to this fight this night, everyone is here to watch, to bet, to see the man they trust to win to win, and Levi is supposed to take a dive. 

He's wearing his shorts with his name sewn onto the belt with bandages being wrapped around his knuckles. Levi only looks up to the person doing it occasionally, mainly focusing on the floor and his own thoughts for the duration of it. 

''I heard its going to be your last night here.'' she says. 

Levi doesn't respond. 

All he can hear is the wall of noise when his name is announced for the upcoming fight. 

He passes the option for his own robe to simply walk towards the ring. Lights, music, reserved seats and all are the added topping to this whole shit show as he walks towards the ring in front of him. Levi gets into the ring and watches his opponent come out, dripping in gold, with a gold plated mouth piece between his teeth and his own name in diamond and gold hanging from his neck. 

Levi makes his decision on whether or not to dive in the fight right then and there. 

His opponent looks at him smugly throughout the fight, knowing damn well how this fight was going to go. It reaches the third round and Levi has before the end to drop and not get up again. He blocks punches to his ribs and his skull, but lets him hit his stomach. 

When he turns from a punch, he makes eye contact with the owner of the club and his friends, each of them watching and waiting for Levi to drop in the round. 

He brings his forearm up and blocks another hit, instead ducking under and punching the other in the ribs. His opponent steps back and jumps around him, bringing his leg up. Levi catches it and pulls him close, his fist connecting with the other's nose. He doesn't break it, but he hurts it and it makes the other fall back and hold it. Levi simply waits for him before he attacks again, grabbing Levi by the shoulders and shoving him into the ground. He's straddled and pinned, being repeatedly punched in the face. 

Levi lets himself heal quickly, instead bringing his palm up and right into the nose of the other. 

The other fighter brings his head back before Levi can break his nose, rolling off and hopping to his feet. Levi moves quickly on his feet, throwing a punch before twirling on his toes, bringing his heel into the side of the head of the other man. 

He can feel the vibration of the other hitting the ground through the mat and there's an uproar around him as the man is counted out of the round. Levi pulls the mouthpiece out and the ref doesn't try to lift his arm to announce him victorious, knowing who should have won this fight. 

Levi meets the eyes of the manager as he climbs out of the ring and walks to the back of the club. He changes quickly and gets the fuck out of there, stopping at a diner on the way back home to fill up. 

A tooth is found loose in the back of his mouth and Levi pushes it back into the gums before feeling the skin tighten around it and the gums heal his tooth back into place. He continues eating his dinner, wrists resting on the table with his foot up on the chair in front of him, continuously checking around himself. 

Every time someone gets too close to him as he's walking around he tenses up, ready for a fight or a knife in his ribs. The walk back to his apartment is tense, and he knows he can't stay there for much longer. 

Levi takes the fire escape up and carefully reaches his living room window, peering through into a trashed and disastrous scene of what used to be his home. There's blood on his floor, and Levi can barely look at the cat on his floor. It makes him turn away and regretfully shut his eyes momentarily before he pushes the window open and checks every room for anyone that might still be behind. 

They've taken his gun, stashed his cutting knives somewhere, and burned the things they decided were his most prized possessions. Levi uses his elbow to break through the wall and reaches in through the plaster to a box he'd hidden in the wall, pulling it out and forgetting the plaster behind him. 

He stops at the window and looks over his shoulder at the cat, his mind screaming for him to leave and get the fuck way, but the rest of him doesn't want to work with him. He grumbles to himself and quickly slips back into the apartment. 

Three hours later he finds himself on the rooftop of some office building with a drink he lifted from behind the counter at a bar, looking over the streets towards the railroad near the field of dirt where he buried the cat. 

He's lucky enough to have gotten away, but he's mentally marking himself to get revenge.

Maybe not for trashing his house, but for killing his cat. 

Who kills a fucking cat?

-

Levi's gotten his forward paying check stopped to instead pay for a different place a good several miles away and several floors higher than his last one. He's not looking for special, but its more open, its higher, its breathable, and the locks properly work. 

Its just that going up and down the fire escape is going to take a lot longer. 

He's stealing to pay for rent and for food, sticking people up in dark corners of the city and robbing liquor stores wearing some stupid fucking mask he found. He's in the process of watching over a robbery with three other idiots when it all goes to shit. The cops are called, there's a news helicopter, and Levi's the only one who hasn't been seen yet. 

He's between the slats of two buildings, hiding behind the wall beside the ladder to see everything that had been planned sinking slowly into burning hell with cops surrounding them. Levi is watching the doors of the small check cashing place with them, wondering how the fuck they're going to get out of this. 

Suddenly the doors blow off and a ring of gunfire sounds, Levi ducking down as screams echo out and glass can be heard being smashed. The helicopter suddenly veers off and he hears separate gunfire joining it, probably from the police. Levi rips the jacket off with the mask and wraps the masks in the coat before climbing down the ladder to the level below. 

He still has the ski mask on as he begins to step away from the situation, deciding to not get involved and instead get the fuck home and get his belongings to find somewhere else to live. The machine gun one of the guys brought is being sprayed at random, mowing down officers and breaking windshields and apartment windows in the process before Levi suddenly hears the engine of the chopper above them all stop. 

''Ah fuck.''

Levi begins to sprint across the metal walkway several feet above the ground when he hears the whir and the ache of the chopper coming down towards him. He looks over his shoulder and brings his arms up to block the  chopper from killing him, as if it would help. 

He grips the bottom and is suddenly thrown towards the ground, knowing it would be his last moments. 

-

He's reserved on the bed, watching the news in front of him as it begins to unfold. 

A robbery in progress and the press are there faster than the police. A check cashing place is being held up for several thousand dollars and the cops are starting to surround it as the helicopter view comes into place. 

He watches sparingly as it a gun is fired through an explosion, eventually hitting the chopper and causing it to twirl towards the ground. The reporter is screaming the names of the people within the helicopter, almost begging for their lives to be spared though no one was listening. 

Blue eyes watch as it hurdles towards a tall building, an unfortunate figure in front of it. 

Screams and a desperate cry comes from the reporter as both the chopper and the figure that had been standing on the metal walkway halfway up the building fly towards the ground. Instead of a massive explosion, the helicopter seems to simply... Stop. 

The helicopter stays unharmed just above the pavement of the road before its suddenly lifted up and tilted back onto its landing skids. The camera zooms quickly on it and the people within look around in shock before their eyes and heads all turn towards someone on the other side of the helicopter. 

The view from within the chopper comes back to light and the camera is turned out through the broken window, facing an equally surprised subject wearing a ski mask over his face. He looks towards the camera and to the people within before turning and running quickly away. 

Erwin finds himself on the very edge of his seat as the camera turns to watch the man run away. 

-

He's three years older and no wiser as to what to do with his found super strength. 

But Levi knows he's not the only one with powers like that. 

Not long after he was accidentally taped saving multiple lives, many others began to come out with their own varying powers and capabilities, as if he opened the door for them. A group was formed, a band of heroes all up their own asses and lead by some good for nothing cunts in leotards who thought they could save the world from all evil.

But granted, crime did find itself dropping. 

It was still prevalent, but not as before. 

Even Levi couldn't steal, take cars, or find deals without someone creeping up behind him. But without his own power, he wouldn't be sitting in the floor of his living room nursing a stab wound to his bicep as the only injury. 

Some didn't even have powers, they just had abilities in being flexible and throwing shit which made them think they were heroes but the band of assholes were open to just about everyone. 

You could say you could shit well and they'd let you join for having some kind of ''unseen power'' that no one else had. 

It was all trash, and Levi didn't want any part in it. 

He wraps his bicep and pulls his coat back on, stuffing the ski mask in his pocket before stepping out in the hallway and walking out towards the elevator. It shakes him down the ground floor and he finds his way through the alleys and rooftops to the next drug deal he's taking place in, or not so much. 

Rather, he's stealing the drugs and hoping he can get away alive to get it to a dealer who will pay him for his job and strike up a higher price for it. 

Levi pulls the mask on and waits a short while before dropping to the ground and grabbing the drugs. 

He walks away with a quick slice to his abdomen, leaving everyone else behind with something broken in their face or their hands. 

He's paid a couple thousand for getting good shit up the ladder, and paid a couple more thousand for up-selling some faux coats and shoes. Levi steals a good amount of jewels and jewelry before pawning them or selling them until he visits the bank and cashes everything in. 

Levi doesn't want to be a shitty criminal, but he doubts that the rag tag gang of superheroes are exactly a nice group of government funded, well paid assholes. 

One of the thugs he knows the best is aware of Levi's power, and uses him for exactly that. 

Levi waits in the dark of a deal the next evening and hears it go wrong, a car screeching out before it comes towards him and he steps out of the shadows. He simply reaches out and stops it, grabbing it by the grill and lifting it up into the air. 

The engine revs and the wheels keep turning, the men inside staring back at Levi in shock. 

He leaves it on its side between two buildings and takes the drugs and money back to the other group before disappearing into plain air, taking the roofs back home.

Levi pulls his coat off and drops it on the counter of his kitchen, checking the knife mark on his side, waiting for it to heal. He treats it and bandages it, realizing that the power he had before to heal small injuries was no longer his own. He had to be more careful now, but he never actually listened to his own thoughts. 

He's making his way towards his bedroom when he turns around and sees someone standing in the middle of a street turned into a war zone on the TV. Its the ringleader of the hero cult, simply standing in the way of several machine gun bullets. 

The footage cuts and the hero is handing over the gang members and thugs as some sort of Superman, but with gold hair and an even broader shit eating grin on his face. 

Levi scoffs, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed.

Every news channel is following the amazing work of the superheroes as they save lives and keeps the crime under control. Levi had a run in with multiple who thought they were something in his last couple deals and he was starting to run out of work, not knowing he was working with such pussies as this. 

He's sitting in a small family run kebab place with the television turned to the channel that follows superheroes closest, the latest news following more news of the blond leader. Levi sits with his hands in his pockets and his tea going cold as his eyes focus on the staticky television, watching as the blond looks right into the camera and over his shoulder where it cuts. 

Levi looks to the managers of the restaurant who are excitedly speaking to each other about the wonderful hero and his amazing group. 

He takes one last swig of his tea and stands, leaving behind a tip before stepping out into the street. It's busy and horns are honking through traffic, the foot traffic faster than the cars lodged on the road. 

His hands push deep into his pockets as he follows the sidewalk towards his turn, eyes looking at everything and avoiding everyone. Levi reaches the intersection and crosses, moving around cars parked over the lines and sliding across the hood of another. He reaches the other side and ignores the televisions in the barber shop, all playing an almost continuous loop of the superheroes. 

Levi hears a screeching tire and thinks nothing of it, simply turning the corner down the street towards a tightly packed neighborhood where everyone knows everything about their neighbors, boots clomping down the street as the strings of his hoodie flow behind him and his hands dig at the lint in his pockets. 

His eyes lift as the growling of an engine comes towards the street and looks up and down the street, not seeing a thing. Levi begins to cross with a multitude of others on their way back and forth, stopping in the middle when he sees a car revving forward. 

The people behind the wheel are screaming and shouting, motioning for the people to move. 

Levi pushes through the crowd in a split second instinct and puts his hand out, shutting his eyes. 

The steel feels hot under his palm and he opens his eyes, looking down at his hand. He's completely untouched, and the front of the car is folded under his palm. Levi steps back and pulls the strings of his hoodie closed until only his eyes are seen, pushing his way through the people and racing away. 

-

''You couldn't have just fucking shouted for people to get out of the fucking way.'' he's talking to himself when he steps in through the doorway of his home, ripping his jacket off angrily and quite literally ripping it by accident. 

His ability to maintain his strength is still a skill he was trying to better himself at, but he hadn't had lots of time to do so. 

Levi sighs and drops onto his chair, pushing his head into his hands. 

He lifts his head and looks up towards the darkness of the end of his hallway, peering into it as if something was going to step out and present itself towards him. He reaches over slowly and reaches his hand into the cushion beside him, feeling for the handle of his pistol.

Bullets drop onto the table in front of him and Levi stands quickly, whipping around and finding a broad figure by his front door. 

''How the-''

''You don't lock your window.'' the voice of the figure responds before he can finish. 

''I did fucking lock my window you cu-''

The man steps out, one hand out empty and the other pulled into a fist in front of his chest. He reaches his hand out and offers his fist to Levi. Its the blond hero running the world and most of justice. 

Levi looks down at the fist in front of him and then back up at the other with a raised eyebrow. 

''The fuck are you offering me?''

He opens his palm and shows the rest of Levi's bullets that he had loaded into his gun. Levi begins to reach for them and the man pours them into his palm. 

''What did you do with the rest of my gun?''

''I hid the parts. And your other guns.''

''I needed those.''

''I'm not a threat.''

''I am.''

''I know.''

Levi steps back from him and the blond watches him as Levi pockets his bullets. 

''You're wondering why I'm here?''

''I'm wondering why you let yourself into my fucking house.''

''I know you're not one to simply invite someone inside.''

''For a good fucking reason.''

''I know. I had seen your fights a few times.''

''I didn't know superheroes watched illegal, underground fights.''

''I wasn't a superhero then.''

''Covering your ass?''

''No... Being truthful.''

Levi scoffs and nervously shuts his hand into a fist. 

''What else do you know about me?''

''I know you were the one who caught that helicopter. I also know that when you realized you had such strength you used it for crime.''

''Here to spank me for it?''

The blond only smiles. 

''No... I'm here to offer you a way to use it for good.''

''I don't want it.''

''Don't you?''

Levi motions to the door. 

''How about you get out.''

The blond looks over and sighs. 

-

Levi's sitting in a group of others like him, assholes with powers who only know how to use them for crime and getting their own way. 

He's still thinking about what happened at the crosswalk when one of them slips through the rooftop and motions them in. The rest of them have to take a door in, and push their way in when the alarms are disconnected, grabbing what they can. 

''Oh shit.'' someone says. 

Levi looks over and finds several from the superhero troupe standing at the entrance, having simply waited for them to finish. 

''Lee, you deal with them! We'll get the cash!''

Levi shrugs the bag off of his shoulder and throws it towards the closest man before cracking his knuckles and approaching the gang of heroes. Two split off to stop the criminals and Levi hops forth, grabbing at them before his legs are knocked out from under him. 

He fights them off and tries to make time for the others to get away, but his mask is grabbed and pulled back, a fistful of his hair going with it. He clenches his teeth and reaches for the wrist, grabbing it and twisting it until he hears a snap,  pulling the arm to pull the whole body after it, bringing his knee into the nose. 

Levi jumps back and blocks another punch before bringing his fist up, feeling the head of his mask being grabbed again. It's pulled off completely and Levi almost growls before launching himself, and the other, through a wall. They break the bricks down and is the first to get up, kicking them across the face before instead deciding to book it down the street following the rest of gang. 

They leave him behind as their vehicle skids away and Levi curses before running into the closest building. 

He jumps up the stairs five at a time and checks over his shoulder repeatedly before reaching the rooftop, not entirely knowing where he was going or what he was doing. Levi runs across the rooftop and sees the edge, planting his foot on it and pushing himself off, launching himself a good distance and almost through the wall of the other building. 

It feels like the back of his shirt has been grabbed and Levi is suddenly swinging by his clothing, several meters above the ground with his legs hanging. He pants and looks up, seeing a familiar cape showing itself from above him. 

He clenches his teeth and shouts above himself. 

''Drop me you golden haired fuck!''

Instead, he's pulled up through the air quickly and promptly dropped onto the roof, someone crashing into him and pinning him into the gravel. Levi thrashes and shakes himself, trying to fight back but the person above him is far heavier, and apparently stronger. 

Levi pants out heavily with his cheek pushed into the gravel, narrowing his eyes as the boots of the golden haired fuck land peacefully in front of him. The blond kneels in front of him and Levi is tugged up quickly by his scalp, where he continues to try and fight back. 

His head is pushed forward and into the gravel before tugged up quickly. 

He opens his eyes to see the blond quickly send a glare to the person holding him before they calm and meet his own gaze. 

''Is this your way of convincing me to join your-''

He's let go and stumbles forward. The blond pushes something into his chest and Levi looks down. He steps back, holding the mask that had been ripped off of his head. He looks around and finds that the man who had shoved him into the gravel had begun to walk away, simply dropping off of the roof. Levi hears a clang as he hits the fire escape before looking up at the blond. 

Levi's eyebrows knit together as he looks down at the mask, the blond silent in front of him. 

''You're letting me go?'' he looks up. 

The hero meets his eyes, a mixture of emotions Levi can't read. 

''I'm giving you a choice.'' 

He stares up at him, mouth open but no words coming out. The blond doesn't continue and simply breathes in heavily, watching Levi momentarily before he begins to turn away and walk from the smaller man. 


End file.
